Final Stands and Reckless Conseqences
by Nerie
Summary: All it took was one of Her officers bursting into her office to realize that Vi was in trouble. Jinx has caused enough havoc in her life, and didn't need anyone else hurt. -takes place after the incident at the bank-


Caitlyn rubbed her eyes, trying to get the coffee to move faster through her bloodstream, needing to make sure that she was awake. It seemed that the sleepless nights would continue forever until Jinx is apprehended. If everything worked out she would finally be able to catch up on all of the sleep that she lost and maybe when everything finished she would be able to gather her courage up and finally tell that pink hair enforcer her feelings.

Fists pounded at her door. Before she could even mutter the word enter. One of her officers opened the door in hysterics.

"Sheriff, Sheriff!" Before the officer could say anything else the faint smell of gun powder filled up the room as explosions sounded off in the distance.

"Brace yourselves!" Caitlyn screamed as the explosions came closer and closer to the city. The office tipped precariously as another loud explosion sounded. Seconds passed as Cailtyn tried to get her footing and come up with a plan of attack.

"You were saying officer?"

Gasping for breath, he continued. "There was a radio connection from Vi. Jinx cornered her in the gang territory of runes. She was asking for backup. What should we do?" Caitlyn's mouth dropped open, the idiocy of her partner knowing no bounds. Not understanding why Vi wouldn't just contact her directly, she glanced at the radio only to remember that she had silenced it in order to take a quick nap.

"Gather up everyone, and when I say everyone I mean everyone. I don't care if they are on their scheduled sleep hour. I am going to head out to the ruins first, to see what kind of trouble we are dealing with and I want you to be no longer than 30 minutes behind me. We will need everyone if we want to end this threat."

"Yes, ma'am." He saluted before rushing back out.

They had a plan. But by the amount of time Cailtyn spent keeping Vi's thoughts from straying back to vengeance had not been enough. Everything that Caitlyn heard coming out of Vi's mouth revolved around staging another battleground where they would finally be able to catch Jinx. But after the incident at the bank, Caitlyn tried to make extra sure that she wasn't taking any unnecessary risks. She thought that she had kept a close watch over her, even forcing Vi to move in with her. But the endless nights must have started to catch up with her and since she just couldn't keep up with protecting Vi and protecting the town of Piltover at the same time.

Before she knew it she had made her way to the outskirts of the town, but she was not fully prepared for the view. The sight of all the destruction hit Cailtyn full force. She was unsure if anyone could still be alive as a mini city of abandoned warehouses lay crumbled before her feet. There were only a couple of walls still standing amongst the ruins.

"Vi!" Caitlyn screamed across the demolition. Buildings were blown up to smithereens and all of the rubble made it hard to see anything.

It wasn't too hard to find Jinx's body once Cailtyn made her way further in.. She had tortured enough people with her Fishbones rocket and various other guns and zappers, so it figured that she always wanted to go out with a bang.

"Found Jinx's body" she radioed in, "Caution is in order, not sure if there are undetonated bombs in the area."

"Yes Ma'am. Should be on the scene in 15 minutes."

"Roger that."

Frantic that she had yet to find her partner, Caitlyn continued her search not being nearly as careful as she should have been. A crack sounded in the air as the rubble beneath her feet crumbled in on herself.

But for once, one of Jinx's bombs was more help than any hindrance. She quickly made her way to her partner whose pink hair and patches of blood made her body stand out against the grayish black rubble beneath her. Her precious gauntlets lay broken and forgotten next to Vi's unconscious body.

Vi's stillness chilled her, as the gravity of the situation started to sink in. Blood seeped out of almost everything. Different parts of her body armor were broken and stained with blood. The darker of pools of blood lay beneath her left arm and the left side of her body. Her face sustained equal amounts of damage with, various degrees of rubble cutting her up, the longest being a jagged cut that cut through the I. The only thing that made matters worse was not being able to tell the extent of all of the injuries due to the various forms of armor she wore.

Frozen for only a second she dropped her snipers rife she started tearing at her petticoats trying to gather enough fabric to staunch the blood, remembering enough of her medical training that the amount of blood could be deceiving, but if she did not stop the blood flow that would be end of it. She quickly unsheathed a dagger from her boot and started to cut away some of the softer armor to see what she was working with. Almost gagging Caitlyn bit her lip, from screaming out in her own frustration. All she could see was blood as it started to flow freely. Gritting her teeth she started the painstaking process of cleaning and binding the wounds.

Vi cried out only once when she finished setting the tourniquet. Caitlyn never paused as she kept going through all of the different medical procedures she had learned in her head and did everything in her power to save her.

"Help! I need someone to help me. Medical aid is needed. I repeat medical aid is needed."

"Copy that, we will be on location within 10 minutes ma'am." Caitlyn's heart stopped for a second. Looking at Vi's condition she didn't know if she even had 10 minutes. Unable to do anything else, she set Vi's head in her lap as she continued to put pressure on the wounds.

"Cupcake, what are you doing here?" Cailtyn almost jumped, the grogginess in Vi's voice startled her, not realizing that she had woken up.

"You're and idiot you know that?" Cailtyn's fingers felt warm against Vi's face. Her lips turned up into a semi smile a semi grimace.

"But I did it the way you told me to. I took her to the outskirts of the city, told all of the gangs to get lost..."

"Shhhhh." She continued to stroke her face. Praying to any and every god that would listen to her plea for help.

"It wasn't a headshot, cupcake, but I got her. I finally got her."Her breathing became shallow as her eyes fluttered closed. The paleness of the face provided a surreal contrast to the tattoo on her face. Vi 's body stiffened for a second before the coughing fit started. Caitlyn helped her sit up hopefully putting less pressure on her lungs. Vi sank back into Cailtyn's embrace. Caitlyn's fingers stroked Vi's face offering reassurance as she muttered sweet nothings to her while they waited.

No, was the only word to go through her head. Her heart skipped a beat as she wiped away the blood that had seeped out of Vi's mouth. Internal bleeding. Caitlyn felt helpless, unable to protect someone she loved. Unable to control her panic and trying to convince herself that it the blood was just a result of a bitten tongue she increased the pressure on the stomach wound making Vi react in pain.

"There's blood on you... Who was the fucker that hurt you? I'll kill them." Vi's voice was nothing but a wisp now. If it wasn't for the growing despair she would have laughed at that.

"Don't worry Cait, Jinx is gone. She can't hurt you anymore." Trying not to let the worry and the increasing panic show on her face she radioed in again.

"Report, I need your time again. I need you here asap?"

"Negative, the city has been in panic since the bombs started going off 15 minutes ago. It is terribly congested here." Without responding she dislodged the ear piece of the radio and threw it, not bothering to see if it ended up in one piece or not.

"Vi, stay with me. Stay with me." Vi's eyes started to close right in front of her. "Don't you dare fall asleep. I won't let you. I won't let you." Vi was fading and there was nothing Caitlyn could do. She was not a trained medic, she sent more people to the hospital then she ever patched up in her life.

"No, you can't die. I won't let you." Complete and utter hopelessness engulfed her. The pulse beneath her fingers slowed down as Vi closed her eyes for the last time.

"But, I love you." She waited, hoping for something, anything to happen. Yet, the only things that she could hear were the reactions of the various people as they made their way onto the crime scene.

"You weren't supposed to go alone, you promised me. YOU PROMISED ME!" tremors wracked Caitlyn's body as she held Vi closer to her. Praying to any and all of the gods out there to save Vi, save the girl that had captured her heart. It would never be the same anymore. Nothing would ever bet the same anymore. After she took Vi for her partner everything had changed. Her life was hectic, having to always have to go and fill out obnoxious amounts of paperwork for one thing or another that Vi broke. It was more of a hindrance than anything else she had come across in all of her years as being a sheriff. But there was something that she could never argue. It definitely had been a happier existence with Vi there.

It killed her that there was nothing that Caitlyn could do. This wasn't like a match in league. There was no timer long enough that would make Vi respawn. There was nothing that she could do to get her back. And Caitlyn lost it, lost the person that she cared about the most. Screaming out to the open skies she let go of all of the pent up emotion in her body and cried.


End file.
